The Floating Lights
by BastetCG
Summary: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons god/goddess AU. There was Rapunzel, the goddess of the Skies. There was Jack, the god of the Winds. There was Merida, goddess of the Wisps. Lastly, there was Hiccup, the god of the Beasts. Hardcore platonic feelings. For rosenbros on AO3.


Before humans roamed the earth, there were The Four. Benevolent gods, where they tread life sprung into existence. There was Rapunzel, the goddess of the Skies. She was charged with the sky, bringing the sun to chase the moon, and then the moon to coax the sun back to sleep. There was Jack, the god of the Winds. He brought the seasons, freezing the ground and air to make way for the wellspring. There was Merida, goddess of the Wisps. Magic rolled off her and flowed through the Earth. She gifted the land with unseen forces. Lastly, there was Hiccup, the god of the Beasts. He only had to think to bring a creature into existence. His pride and joy was the dragons, but he loved all his creations.

The gods were kind and loving with one another. They would meet each other on the earth when they could, and four times a year, they held a gathering in their home. That was where Merida first noticed it. The flickering light in the acropolis showed that Rapunzel's smile was not as bright as it usually was. Rapunzel's smile was usually as bright as the sun. Merida concealed her concern by chatting with Hiccup.

"I would love to collaborate on a creature of magic," she said.

"I think I have some ideas." He took out a journal. Aside from Toothless's riding gear, it was his only possession. "I am going to call this one a "fairy". How do you like it?"

"It could use some heavier armor," Merida replied with a grin.

"Where would it live?" Jack butted in. "It won't be powerful enough to change the seasons, will it?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head," Merida couldn't help but tease. "We won't upend you quite yet."

Rapunzel stood with that unnatural smile and went to the window. Merida watched carefully, but still tried to listen to the gods bicker about the fairies range of abilities.

She sat on the old couch gazing out at the black blanket of sky. She almost looked like she was out of place among all the brown furs and coarse woven cloth Hiccup had used to cover the couch this winter. Her silky dress had been made of sunlight and it shone as if to make up for her smile. Her small form was framed by the two wooden columns supporting the roof, and at that moment, Merida realized the gods had gone silent. Even Toothless the dragon had stopped shifting in his bed. A glance over her shoulder told Merida that Hiccup and Jack were both watching Rapunzel carefully as well.

The next time, it was Jack that first saw it. He was bringing winter to the warmer regions and found Rapunzel sitting on a high ledge, looking over the sea as it crashed below on jagged rocks. Jack alighted easily on the precipice next to her.

"Jack," she greeted. Her smile was small.

"Rapunzel." He sat down next to her, leaning his staff against the inside of his elbow. "It's nice to see you."

"It's good to see you too. I was wondering when you'd get here."

Jack smiled at that. Out of The Four, he had the most freedom. At least in his opinion. Rapunzel had to make the sun rise and set at a specific time. Hiccup could not create anything more intelligent than himself, and was bound by climate. Merida was not allowed to create anything more powerful than the gods, so it was obvious that Jack had the most freedom. He grinned at the thought. But then he remembered Rapunzel's melancholy mood.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter."

"Are you sure? You haven't been as happy as usual. Even the sun knows it."

"What do you mean?"

"Surely you've noticed how easy the snow stays this year?"

"Oh, yes."

Jack didn't quite like that reply, but he felt he could do no more. He stood with a sigh. "Rapunzel, if there is ever a problem, however big or small; Hiccup, Merida, and I are all ready to help. You know that, don't you?"

Rapunzel's smile shone a little brighter and she nodded. "I know Jack." He thumped his staff twice over the rocky ledge to summon the winds and flew off. "Good bye!" she called after him. He raised his hand and then she was out of sight.

By the time Hiccup noticed, it had become obvious. The sun only came out for a few hours a day, and the darkness became almost unbearable. He found her in the sky, sitting on the curve of the moon, looking down at his night creatures like she always did. He pulled Toothless into a stop and flew up towards her.

"Rapunzel," he grinned.

"Hello Hiccup." Her green eyes and shining hair had gone dull and brown. Her smile was barely a shell of what it was. After he hopped off to sit beside her, Toothless perched himself on the top point of the crescent.

"Rapunzel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Hiccup. Nothing is wrong."

"Don't give me that. Merida and Jack have seen it too. We're worried Rapunzel. What's the problem?"

"I-I think," she paused and sighed down at the earth. "I think I might be selfish."

"What? Rapunzel, you are not selfish," Hiccup insisted. How could she think like that? She brought day and night for the land and waters and creatures, and never asked for anything in return. "Rapunzel, you are the kindest, most selfless out of all of us."

"Thank you Hiccup. I think I feel better now." If Hiccup hadn't been paying attention, he might have mistaken her smile for a real one. He didn't say anything more, but he sat with her for the rest of the long night, watching the earth turn below.

Merida could not stand it any longer. When she found out about the others' encounters with the goddess of the Skies, she could no longer be idle. She was brash in nature to begin with, but this was unacceptable.

"Rapunzel, tell me what's wrong! It is night time when it should be day, and the sun never rises! Please, just tell me what's wrong," Merida pleaded. She hated seeing her friend fret over this, whatever it might be.

"There's nothing to worry about." Rapunzel sat on that couch again, less out of place than before, her dress only reflecting what remained of her joy. The acropolis and the world below were inky black and cold in the winter wind.

"Why did you tell Hiccup you think you're selfish?"

"I-I just…"

"Rapunzel." Merida's friend startled at the tone. "Rapunzel, we're worried about you."

"I'm bored."

"What?"

"I am so tired," Rapunzel sighed. "I bring the sun up when the moon goes down. And then what do I do? I bring the moon up when the sun comes down. You…you and Hiccup and Jack," she bit her lip and took a deep breath, "there's always something new for you. You can create and shaped things. Jack has freedom, and Hiccup has his genius, and you have the ability to defy the very nature I create! And I bring the sun up, and send the moon down."

"Rapunzel…" Merida put a soothing hand on her friend's back.

"There's nothing you can do to change it either. We have our purposes, and mine is tedium."

She stood on the couch and stepped through the window. Merida watched in sadness as Rapunzel walked through the night sky towards her sliver of moon.

When she was out of Merida's sight, the red headed goddess conjured two wisps in her hands.

"Find Jack and Hiccup. Tell them to meet me here. It is desperately important."

It was a day before the gods joined Merida in the warmth of the acropolis. Jack entered first, shaking snow out of his silvery hair. Hiccup arrived only minutes later with Toothless. All four of them sat at the table, ready to discuss the issue at hand.

"I know why Rapunzel has cast the world into night." All three men sat straight up, and Merida couldn't help but smile. "Rapunzel is tired. She finds her job to be monotonous and exhasusting."

"Is that it, then?" Jack asked. Toothless grunted in agreement and rustled his wings. "Why wouldn't she tell us?"

"She thought she was being selfish," Hiccup informed him. Jack pursed his lips at that.

"Is there anyway you two can think of helping her?" Merida asked quietly. They fell silent to thought.

"Actually," Hiccup finally broke in, "I do have an idea."

"What? What is it?"

"All three of us will have to work for it to succeed."

"That won't be a problem," Jack dismissed, "Just tell us this plan of yours."

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let us up please!"

"I don't want to talk," she whispered.

"Rapunzel please!" Merida begged. "We have a something to show you. It's important!" When Rapunzel didn't answer, Hiccup pulled Merida and Jack onto Toothless's back.

"We're coming up," he called to her. The moon was almost gone, but there was still enough for everyone to sit on.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked.

"We have a gift," Merida answered holding out her hand. Rapunzel's eyebrows drew together as she reached towards her friend cautiously. Merida dropped the orb in Rapunzel's hand and grinned.

"We all helped make it," Hiccup explained.

"And you can start it whenever you want," Jack added.

"B-but what is it?" Rapunzel held the small dark marble between her forefinger and thumb, examining the shining points of light within it.

"You get to name it. When you want the lights to start, all you have to do is throw the orb into the sky," Merida answered. She could see the light returning to Rapunzel's hair and eyes, even if it was faint.

"What happens then?"

"That's the fun part!" Merida winked. "It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you, now would it?"

Rapunzel looked between her friends. From Hiccup and Jack on her left to Merida on her right, and even up at toothless who showed his gums while he perched on the top of the moon. She swallowed, stood, and without another thought, she threw the glittering orb into the sky as hard as she could. For a long moment nothing happened. The sky was silent, and the earth stayed dark. Then there was a small pop, and then a bang. Rapunzel's eyes shot open wide as the pinpricks of light shining from within the orb exploded into the velvety fabric of the night. Some flittered and fell like snow while others flashed like gems in the expanse of darkness.

"They're beautiful. Floating lights…they're so beautiful."

"If you look carefully," Hiccup grinned, "There are pictures of creatures. Look, there's Toothless!" He pointed a little above their heads, just in time to see the real Toothless jump at his name and fall off the moon. Rapunzel let out an honest to goodness laugh as the dragon regained his composure. Toothless flapped back up to the tip of the crescent moon and sulked. "Big baby," Hiccup said under his breath. "But look, see? There's a nymph and a troll."

"Oh, yes I see them! That's beautiful Hiccup!"

"Just wait until spring time," Jack nudged her shoulder. "When the seasons change, so do the lights. Hiccup put all sorts of creatures in the spring sky."

"They change?"

"Yes, and there's one more thing," Merida mentioned as she dug into her bag. She produced a paintbrush and presented it to Rapunzel. "You can create your own sky pictures with this. So you'll never be bored." Rapunzel looked to be on the verge of tears, but before she could shed a single one, she pulled Merida into a hug. When she had her wits about her, she grabbed the gods and embraced them as well.

"I'm going to call them stars. The floating lights will be called stars."

And so the next day, the light lasted longer than it had all winter. Rapunzel's smile returned, bigger each night. She added stars and celestial dust with every swipe of her brush and reveled in the creation and renewal of each constellation. The winter ended, and she could not have been happier.

The Four gods were kind and loving with one another- It was true, but also quite the understatement.

**A/N: I've had this idea bouncing around in the back of my head since I dreamed of it in August. I'm so happy I finally got it down! It's also a Christmas gift to my love Jules over as AO3 (her pseud is rosenbros for anyone interested, which you should be because she is a quality writer UwU). Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!**


End file.
